Mighty Avengers Vol 2 6
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Will Moss | Editor1_3 = Jake Thomas | Synopsis1 = Kenny Driscoll is a man with an opinion. Rather, Kenny Driscoll is a man with someone else's opinion; namely, his boss's opinion that the socialist bookstore in the East Village was a front for the imperialist Marxist efforts of the New World Order, and would look much nicer while on fire. Now he runs through the city through the night. No-one notes his passing except birds. Earlier that evening, Adam Brashear is helping Jessica Jones move house. Her husband has decided to start an Avengers team again, and she has learned from experience. She and her husband are swapping apartments with a friend, so he can live his dream of being the Avengers' butler and they can raise their daughter in relative safety. Adam is helping her by using his superhuman powers to carry her fridge to its new home. The two bond over how best to raise daughters. In the flat, White Tiger greets Adam but then says she has to go on patrol. Luke Cage thinks she needs time off, but White Tiger bitterly remarks that her friends were kidnapped by Arcade and her family was killed a mobster. She will hang out at parties when she's dead. Kenny Driscoll took a cab, but birds followed the cab. Kenny Driscoll did not like the birds, so he left the cab. On Liberty Island, She-Hulk and Spectrum are helping Power Man train. That morning he had been beaten by the women in 18 seconds. Then he had spent the day learning the history of New York, and withstood the same measure of combat for a full 8 minutes. This confirms a theory of Spectrum's: if his power is to draw on the chi of New York, then the more he knows about New York, the more powerful he can become. The lesson is interrupted by an over-keen fan of Spectrum's, then the three heroes leave to attend the party. At the Luke & Jessica housewarming, Danny Rand and D.W. are bonding over a love of music, while Jessica admires the new Avengers Signal Devices the team has. In the kitchen, Luke Cage and Adam Brashear are meeting for the first time. Things seem fine until Luke reveals that he judges Adam for retiring as the Blue Marvel during the Kennedy Administration. Adam responds by pointing out that while Luke did not deserve the prison sentence he served, he deserved it for a number of other crimes. Luke counters by arguing that he tries to be a public figure now, someone who stands for the rightness of his beliefs and will continue to do so no matter who tells him otherwise. And that if Adam had been someone like that during the 1960s, the whole world could have been different. After that, Adam gets an emergency call, and says he has to leave. Before he goes, he tells Luke that Luke speech reminds him of a man who told him something similar once: James Lucas. Luke is left feeling a little foolish. Kenny Driscoll has been running from birds all night, out of sheer paranoia. He is almost relieved when the Falcon catches him. The Falcon calls Luke Cage on his Signal Device to fill him in on Kenny Driscoll... and Kenny Driscoll' boss, Gideon Mace... the man who murdered White Tiger's family. Luke Cage is too far from his Signal Device to hear... but White Tiger isn't... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Madison * * * * * * * * * Unnamed President of the United States * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** ** *** ** ** * * Items: * * Vehicles: * Taxi | Solicit = • The Falcon is on the hunt - and what he finds will rock the Mighty Avengers to their core! • Meanwhile, Luke Cage and Adam Brashear - aka the Blue Marvel - sit down and talk about dead Presidents, old mistakes and family ties. • GUEST STARRING IRON FIST! | Notes = * While moving furniture, Adam notes that the All-New Triumph Division is fighting the Macronauts in Quezon City. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}